The Noah Era
by AnimePriest
Summary: Modern Time. Allen Walker is a Noah and she knows it, so when she has to go to a school full of Exorcist will she really be safe? Will she stay an Exorcist after being locked up, leave for freedom and become the third side of the war, or come to the Noah's side? I do not own D Gray Man. Noah!Allen, Fem!Allen.


Life and Death. Two opposites, completely different, but somewhat the same. Such as Demon and Angle, different sides, different in all ways but strangely somewhat alike.

If such things could be stored in a body, human body, what would it create? Well probably something along the lines of monstrous. Disfigured. Deadly… but not all things could be imagined to such a horrifying extent, but this human body that has stored these four different yet same things is now… a teenage girl.

Dun… Dun… Dun!

~oOo~

"Allen! Get your ass up here!"

A girl sat relaxed on a dull emerald couch, completely unbothered by the yelling her 'illegal' guardian was storming up. Trying to get some sleep was pretty difficult in this household with the unlimited tasks, or debts, given to her to do without question.

"ALLEN!"

A large annoyed sigh erupted from her mouth and after that a giant yawn. She stood up, climbed the stairs, stalked to the door the yelling was radiating from, and slammed it open. There were some giggles in the room too so she couldn't help the roll of her eyes.

"What?" The supposed Allen asked irritably, completely ignoring the possible hookers covering her 'father'… as if she would ever call him that. She would rather get another black eye than call him that.

"I have a new mission for you." His voice was slurred, most likely drunk, again.

"And what would these debts be, Cross?" She asked, not really interested.

"Since you're such a smart ass, you can do twice the debt piles tonight. They're on the table," He pointed a lax finger to a short coffee table, stacked about 5 feet high with debt papers.

The teenage girl couldn't hold in the groan as it passed her lips. After about an hour of searching, with a side of giggles from the hookers, moans and groans coming from Cross, and some deaths replaying in Allen's head, she found them. "Ah. Is this them, Cross?" She was incredibly annoyed, beating the shit out of people in poker should help her mood.

"Yeah… you have an hour before I'll call the police for a missing person," He commanded, his long bright red hair covering his eyes. His voice was even more slurred so she could hardly tell what he was saying so she just shrugged. "Be careful with one of the bar owners, think she's a little wacked for money."

"Yeah. Yeah." She complied, went to her own room, got dressed in a long black coat, skinny jeans, black combat boots that laced up to her knees, along with black silk gloves, and she stepped out of the house, and onto the three stepped porch.

An expressionless face under her elbow length thick hair and bangs. The only thing not black on her was her pale skin, silver hair, gray eyes, and a glowing golden pin that kept some hair behind one of her ears.

She locked the door behind her and started down the long dark street of her bad neighborhood, and towards a rundown Casino. It was 1:00 on the dot so she had until 2:00, not that she really cared. He was most likely going to be out drunk by the time she got back.

Allen let out another sigh. This was probably the 20th time they moved and they all had been in bad neighborhoods. It was getting annoying to say the least with all the murders, robberies, and asses she needed to kick for failed robberies.

A whistle caught her attention so she turned her head slightly to see a group of hooligans sizing her up. She could practically feel them undressing her mentally. So she moved her long coat slightly at the thigh to show a black tipped sharp edged dagger, clearly intended to kill the victims swiftly.

The reaction was instantaneous. They turned around and picked another girl among the almost empty parking lot.

Allen let out a quiet chuckle at the cowards. She went through the almost unhinged door and walked to the poker section. Time to win some money.

After a couple hours she was sure she had enough money for both debts. 6,740 dollars in all. That was so far her personal best, it was usually 5,000 or less.

"Cheater." Was what she was called in most of the games, and she couldn't exactly say that was a lie. She was after all cheating but if no one caught her then it was fair game. Got to have proof to call someone something and she was the best at hiding things.

She was out in the parking lot by 1:46.

_Easy, _She thought when she read the names of the receipts. One was a few blocks away while the other was at least 15 miles away. _But what a pain._

She started out of the parking lot and into a dark alley, the fastest way she could think of in shortcuts through the city. Her walk was fast paced, not really enjoying the eyes that burned into her body from the homeless and drug dealers.

"Wha'da think yur doin' 'ere liddle missy? There's lotts of sccary thinggss oud heree missy," A rough looking man with a lopsided grin stood in front of her. In one hand was a broken bottle of whiskey. He was obviously drunk with his staggering form and hard to translate sentences. His accent was germen which indicated he was a refugee.

"Excuse me." Allen's voice was subtle and smooth, almost lulling the dangerous man to sleep. She attempted to step around him but then _he attempted _to grab her waist and bring her against him.

But instead of any of that happening, Allen brought her elbow down on his arm that was trying to grab her. She heard a crack, so she smirked when she heard the man scream in pain and drop like a rock to the ground.

The man probably wasn't in as much pain as he was supposed to be in because of the alcohol. The bone of the drunk's elbow was clear through the skin, coated in a thick crimson liquid.

"Yah liddle bitch!" The drunk screamed and then lunged at her with his broken whiskey bottle, fully intent at killing her.

Allen pulled the coat at her thigh, wrapped her fingers around the dagger's handle, and brought the hilt of the dagger against the back of the man's head after side stepping around him and behind him.

There was a loud thud as the drunk went out cold.

_What a waste of talent._ A voice whispered in the back of her head. That same voice that has been in her head since Mana's death, her real foster father. The only one who actually loved her.

_Oh shush up. _She told him irritably as she put her dagger back into it's hook.

"Father!" A young girl, almost Allen's age yelled and ran to the drunk who attacked her. "What did you do?!" The girl's eyes turned cold when they found Allen's.

"I don't have time for this." Allen mumbled under her breath as she prepared to jump out of the alley and onto a nearby roof that was a couple stories high.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The girl screamed this time and tackled Allen to the ground, trying to hit her but Allen was blocking all of the poorly accurate punches and slaps and grabs for the hair.

"Get off." Allen yelled in annoyance and kicked a skilled knee up into the girl's stomach, completely disinigrating some organs and a couple ribs. The girl went wide eyed and coughed some liquid onto Allen's cheek.

She kicked the girl off of her and piled her onto her supposed 'father'. She checked her watch and nearly chocked on her own saliva.

**1:58** the blinking digits told her.

_And what a waste of time… _The voice continued.

She was too annoyed to reply so she crouched down and disappeared in a storm of air. She reappeared on the roof of an apartment complex that was part of the alley's wall. She started sprinting across the roof and when the cement became thin air, she jumped. She continued with this pattern until she made it 15 miles in the right direction.

She had decided to go to the farthest one first, when she had lots of energy and then go to the shortest one then home, well what you could call home.

Once she had 'Hook's Bar' in sight a mile below her, she jumped off the tall building she was on and landed with a soft thud. Her black coat folding in around her after a couple seconds. She composed herself and walked into the bar.

Immediately after the door closed behind her, all eyes in the bar were on her. She paced to the bar stools, took a seat, and called the bar tender over.

"What'da want sweetie?" She asked sweetly, her large assets bouncing making the men stare with slackened jaws. _Perverts._

"I'm here to repay the debts for Cross Marian… cause he's too lazy and drunk to do anything other than…" Allen told her but muttered the last part with a sailor's mouth. (Cursing)

The woman seemed to redden in rage at the name, "Oh that asshole? That'll be twenty six hundred pumpkin."

After checking the receipt for the same numbers, Allen took all the cash she had earned out of her coat pocket, a scowl painted on her face. She started counting the money onto the table, all the while, the entire bar aweing at the amount of money the small girl had on her.

"There." Allen pushed a small stack of green bills towards the bartender, the scowl leaving her face for a small smile to play out.

The bartender's gawking face turned to a surprised smile. "Ah. Thanks sweetie, that should pay for all the free alcohol that man scarfed down." The smile turned into a weird grin.

Allen looked around for a moment and noticed some odd figures in the corner of the bar, two laughing and one just… well he had a frown set in stone and seemed to not enjoy a thing in life. They all looked out of place, and then she saw the separate badges on any place of their normal school uniform. Black Order Exorcists. Great.

"You're welcome." Allen told her with a smile, waved, then left the bar and walked into the parking lot, trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

Allen tensed when she felt the lights of a car shine on her.

She heard the engine roar to life and the car wheels spin in place, creating smoke. Before Allen could dodge the car, it slammed into her. Breaking most of her ribs, a few cracks in her spine, and some twisted ankles from the car almost running her over.

She let out a silent scream when the car backed up and ran over her hand, her fingers pointing in different directions as the bone was completely cut clean.

The car turned off once it was off of her and the door opened then slammed shut. Allen's head was laying on the side so she could only see boots that clicked their way over to her. Suddenly Allen remembered what Cross said before she left the house,

"_Be careful with one of the bar owners, think she's a little wacked for money."_

_So it was this one? _Allen felt the short hair on her head being wrapped around a fist and pulling at her scalp. She lifted her head slightly to get the pain to go away. She could already feel her innocence slow process at healing her broken bones and cracked spine.

And sure enough, it was the bartender. "Sorry sweetie, I need that money of yours. Mind tellin' me where ya got it?" The woman's sickly sweet voice was drilling itself into Allen's ear drums.

Allen smirked, pissing the woman off some. "Do you really think a 'defenseless little girl' would be walking around with all this money and not have any solutions to these problems?"

Before the woman could respond in a frenzy of rage, Allen continued. "Listen Lady, my logic is simple, eat or be eaten, survival of the fittest. So when you do this to just get _money, _I'm not a fan. So… Inno-"

"Get off her!" A high voice yelled, interrupting Allen before she could beat the shit out of the lady that had caused her pain.

Allen turned a painful neck to the voice. It was those Black Order Exorcist. _Shit. _The one who cut her off was the bluish green haired girl. What caught Allen's attention though was her eyes, an unusual violet, almost as unusual as her gray eyes.

"What're you three doin' out here, ya know it's dangerous at night." The lady told them with an innocent smile, the weed in her mouth drooping some.

_She's distracted. _Allen thought and within a second, she had one of her hands on the woman's neck and within another second, she slammed the woman into the cement behind her. Completely crushing her neck. There for killing her immediately.

Allen let out another sigh after standing up and dusting herself off. She now stood in front of three Exorcist. It's not like they were her enemy but they weren't exactly on friendly terms. She means, her 'Master', or illegal guardian, was a general that hasn't reported for over 2 years so they weren't very fond of him and she guessed she just didn't want to be in the same ride.

She brought her wrist to her eyes.

**2:04 **it blinked back at her.

"Thanks, needed that." Allen said calmly and before the exorcist could get their courage up and ask her if she were okay or something of the sort, she jumped onto another roof and started towards home. She wasn't going to risk getting caught so she decided she would just go to the second bar tomorrow… after school.

Yup she was starting school tomorrow, it's supposed to improve her knowledge on the history of wars and such but she knew Cross just wanted her in a school girl outfit or he really wanted her to learn something… or he just wanted her out of his life. Which for a weird reason, saddened her.

~oOo~

Last night had been a blast. All sorts of fun with lots of yelling involved.

When she had just gotten home from running for about 15 miles, she was exhausted. As soon as the door was closed behind her, a wine glass was thrown at her head, which she almost dodged, once it hit the door, one of its glass shards ran across her right cheek creating a nice gash.

Then the argument started between her and Cross, but it wasn't about being late, it was about the Black Order and how they were losing against the Noah and needed them. She kept on asking, 'What do you want me to do about it?!'

He never answered and only said 'Go to The Black Order,' they weren't really secretive, 'and check in with Komui, he'll get you your badge and you can finally become a real exorcist and leave me alone.'

It hurt her when he said that, he was the closest thing to family she had and without him, she could never have anything to remember Mana by. But it wasn't her decision. She was going to have to become an Exorcist sometime in her life, even if she tried to hide it, they would find her and drag her there if they had to.

An annoyingly low beeping sound rang in her ears. That stupid alarm clock. She formed a fist in her sleep and slammed it down on the clock, it broke into thousands of pieces and that was the end of Mr. Clock.

After a couple minutes of trying to go back to sleep, and in those 20 minutes of failure, she finally got up, slowly. Once she sat at the edge of her bed, her body slumped forward. Her bedhead was amazing. Every single hair was pointing in some weird direction and her bangs were all sticking strait up, as if they were gelled.

She groaned and stood up in a staggering form. She had a white long sleeved unbuttoned shirt on and some underwear but that was all. She didn't like getting dressed for bed, it made no logical sense if you were just going to sleep in them.

She walked lazily to her dresser, took a brush, and started to force her wild hair down to curl around her chin. And it did, with every stroke, it obeyed. She now looked like a cute 9 year old who just dyed her hair. _Yeah, a nine year old that kills demons._

_Good morning Allen, how was your night? _The voice echoed.

"Great." Allen said stoically, too lazy to force her brain to cooperate.

Allen put on grey sweat pants, a black sweater, it was supposed to be cold today, and her usual black silk gloves. After a while of brooding she put her hair up in a lazy bun, not really bothering with the extra strands of hair in her face. She slipped on a pair of sharp glasses that kept her eye from activating when near akuma **(A/N: She can feel her eye twitching, that's the signal for an akuma**.) and slipped out of the house with a couple empty folders.

Allen stopped at a café to get some coffee then she reached the school grounds. The bell had just rung to tell the students to get to their lockers so she was bombarded with stares as she headed towards the principal's office, guessing where it was.

She reached a door, which she thought was the principal's office. She had been wandering around for the past hour so when she opened it to a full classroom, she sighed yet again.

"Oh it's the new kid." A finely dressed girl snorted and threw a paper ball at her making the rest of the class laugh, most anyway.

"Watch it." Allen growled and the girl instantly back off, white as a sheet of paper. "Would you know where Mr. Komui is?" Allen asked politely, switching her personality.

The male teacher blushed. "Kira, please show Ms…"

"Walker." Allen told the stuttering man.

"Ms. Walker to the principal's office." He finished.

"Uh. Do I have to?" The same girl who had thrown the paper ball groaned with an annoyingly whinny voice.

Allen scanned the classroom. _Good, no Exorcist so far._

Kira got up out of seat when the teacher started to glare at her, stepped out of the classroom and started stomping towards an unknown direction. Allen followed after closing the door behind her. She caught up to Kira and walked slightly behind her.

"Since you're new, you should learn the rules here. Nobody messes with the Student Council club. They'll kick you out if you ever start something with them." Kira started.

At this Allen's interest peaked. "How can you tell the difference between a normal student and them?"

Kira let out an annoyed grunt. "If they wear these silver badges, they kind of look like a compass. They even have the North, South, East, and West on them, I think… uh- I don't remember. You can't get close enough to see them."

Allen looked disapproving. She was used to being separated in school groups but this kind of thing? The high and mighty Student Council? _What a waste, that's just drawing attention to themselves_.

Allen took a long sip of her coffee.

Kira had a look of disgust. "You're not allowed to have those in school." Her voice was obnoxious so Allen couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Okay." Allen mumbled with a yawn, taking another sip.

"I said you're not allowed to have those in school!" Kira yelled this time, stopping a couple of people who were going to the bathroom or just skipping school.

And Allen switched personality's again. "And I said OKAY!" She yelled back, after grabbing the girl's throat and tossing her body against the wall, letting her slide down into a sitting position.

Kira looked like a kicked puppy. Her big eyes trying to find words to form a sentence.

Allen spun on her heal and headed in the direction they were about to go ignoring the whimpering fool who had pissed her off. After another hour she found the principal's office, thank the heavens!

She knocked twice then headed in quietly. She switched her personality to Ms. Polite. "Komui?"

Silence…

"Komui!"

Silence…

"KOMUI!" Allen screamed and kicked the desk hard enough for all the papers to fly.

"WHAT! What! What…" And then the snoring continued. And then the man finally seemed to come to his senses.

He was a young man, probably in his 20's with disheveled purple hair and sharp pointed glasses that bent at the bottom. His piercing familiar violet eyes looked at Allen from head to toe, never letting his eyes drift. Which impressed Allen some, she's never seen a guy who isn't a pervert on the inside and wouldn't mentally undress her.

"Hmmm…. I haven't seen you around here. Are you a new student, if so I haven't been informed of any… and you don't seem to be an Exorcist…" Komui mumbled the last bit to himself but Allen heard him clearly. She's always had good hearing.

Without a word, Allen dug a letter out of her pocket and gave it to Komui. It was the only thing Cross would do for her.

After opening it swiftly Komui read it over about 20 times before actually believing it.

It simply read:

_I'm sending the brat over to you, enjoy. Her name's Allen Walker_

_-Marian Cross_

Komui's eyes flickered to Allen then back to the letter then back to Allen in amazement.

"He's alive… and he actually trained someone?" He asked himself but Allen answered anyway.

"Yes and yes."

"Okay… let's get you to Hevlaska." Komui continued with a sudden wild grin that sent shivers up Allen's spine. She had a feeling, this was not going to be a fun day. At all.


End file.
